


Nirn Ops: Technomancy Illiteracy

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Cryptography, Gen, Hacking, Humor, Noob, One Shot, Security, code, technomancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rouge mage manages to get his hands on a secret Technomancer Scroll in order to unlock its secrets. Unfortunately he will be much disappointed when he reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirn Ops: Technomancy Illiteracy

LOCATION: Unknown

A rogue mage in Cyrodiil just recieved a document that he commissioned the Thieves Guild to nick from a Guild of Technomancers Hall in Anvil. This scroll contains the secret to creating a better version of their secret weapon.

"HA HA HA! Now with this secret Technomancer Scroll, I can unlock their secret to forging their secret weapon!" the mage said with excitement as he opened to scroll.

*This is what the scroll says*  
`To convert CipherSaber v1 to v2 just add an extra loop to the following area of the Key Setup Script >>`

`Version 1 >>`  
`j=0`  
`for i = 0 to 255`  
`calculate j, swap S(i) and S(j)`  
`end`

`Version 2 >>`  
`j=0`  
`for k = 1 to N (Add this line)`  
`for i = 0 to 255`  
`calculate j, swap S(i) and S(j)`  
`end`  
`end (And this line too)`

`This should fix the weakness found in version 1. Update the cryptoanarchy wiki once this is finished.`  
*End of scroll* 

"So: To convert CipherSaber v1 to v2 just add an extra loop to the following area of the Key Setup Script... J equals zero for i equals zero to two hundred fifty five... Umm... WHAT KIND OF SCROLL IS THIS!?! Add this line? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!?! This is junk! You can't forge a weapon with this gibberish! This is not even an enchantment or a recipe! Now these Technomancers are just talking nonsense! I mean what the hell is a Key Setup Script!?! What are you swapping here!?! S i and S j? That means nothing!" he shouted in rage as he crumpled the document in a ball of paper and chucked it across the room in frustration. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone knows what program code means or its purpose. So of course a mage who has not seen a program all his life would have no idea what source code looks like.


End file.
